Falling Star
by seastone130
Summary: Amane Misa is a little more complicated than anyone - Light, L, even Matsuda - thinks.  A series of short oneshots about Misa, ranging from serious to humorous to AU.
1. Knowledge

A/N: I do not own Death Note.

1. Knowledge

Misa knew that Light would never love her.

She knew, and yet she pretended to keep up hope. She showered him – her knight in shining armor – with adoration, acting like she didn't notice his indifference towards her.

After all, she knew that their "relationship" had never been normal. No normal boyfriend changed from lethal to loving in the blink of an eye. It was all a game to him… no, perhaps that wasn't quite right. She felt more like… someone for Light to practice his acting skills on, to ascertain his perfection in the delicate art of deception.

Even now – when they were _engaged_, for goodness' sake – he never so much as glanced her way, even when she put extra effort into her appearance. There was little tenderness, and certainly no real alone time. She pouted and cooed and played the part of a perfectly adorable, if somewhat childish, partner.

What Light seemed to forget was that Misa, no matter how much he underestimated her, was still an actress. She knew perfectly well what a lie was, how it was executed – perhaps better than most. So she understood that Light rarely spoke the truth, his lies somehow more glaringly obvious than the endless swarm of names, names, names floating around.

But it was the names he cared about, if anything, so she took excellent care of her eyes. Sunglasses, eyedrops, only reading in direct light – anything to keep those ("beautiful", many said. Never Light, though) blue eyes in immaculate condition. She knew that without her special sight, she was nothing to him. Nothing.

She knew that she had everything going for her. She was famous, gorgeous, and talented.

But in the end, she was just a human being.

Light was a god.

And she knew that a god would never love a human.


	2. Discovery

A/N: I don't own Death Note.

2. Discovery

"Found him."

Misa pushed up her glasses with one hand, the lenses flashing as a ray of sunshine (Rem assumed) reflected off of them.

Misa often reflected on that moment – the instant when she first laid eyes on him. Oh, he was beautiful, serious, _Kira_ – her savior embodied in the form of a 17-year-old boy.

"Found him." Her declaration of victory. Her triumph. The best moment of her life.

When Rem remembered this time, however, she interpreted it a little differently.

"Found him."

Those two words, to Rem, were the absolute worst in the world.

Because as Misa's pretty little mouth spoke, Rem turned to look at the numbers floating above the girl's head.

As soon as Amane Misa saw Yagami Light…

Her lifespan drastically dropped.


	3. Strange

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, guys! This next one is... crackish. I just kind of wrote whatever popped into mind.

I don't own Death Note.

3. Strange

Misa liked dreams. She almost always remembered hers. It was kind of fun, like going into another world for a few hours, where people did the strangest things.

….

There was a campfire. In the middle of the main monitor room.

"Okay," Light announced dramatically, "we are going to tell… SCARY STORIES." He shined a flashlight under his face, which conveyed nothing but deadly seriousness.

The fire spat out a marshmallow. Ryuzaki ate it, then dove in for more.

Misa giggled. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine!" Ryuzaki responded giddily. "There's a fairyland in here! Come see!"

"Okay! Come on, Light!"

Light made some sort of angry fish face. "LAME."

As Misa dove into the fire, a black void seemed to consume her. She, Light, and Ryuzaki landed in the middle of a beautiful grassy field.

"Welcome!" a voice boomed. A Mochi-troll lumbered up to them. "Fresh meat!"

"NOOOOO!" Misa screamed, running blindly through the… forest? It had apparently sprung up out of nowhere.

"It's okay Misa, Ryuzaki ate it," Light called after her.

And indeed he had. Somehow, in the process, he had turned into Light's father (Misa forgot his name).

"…Yeah, I'm leaving," he announced.

"DON'T GO, RYUZAKI!" Light sobbed. "You were my idol! I wanted to be just like you!"

"I'm sorry, Light, but it is time for me to return to my home planet." And Ryuzaki/Light's father blasted off like a spaceship into the sky.

Light shrugged. "Okay, now what?"

"I don't know," Misa replied. "Oh hey, there's Matsu!"

Matsuda was wearing a lovely lime green Speedo. And a splendid waxed mustache. "Listen, Misa-Misa," he told her solemnly, kneeling down and grasping her shoulders, "understand this: if you don't get the golden key… then I can't summon earthquakes anymore."

Misa nodded eagerly. "Don't worry, Matsu. I understand, and I'll get the key."

A gust of wind swooped her up, sending her soaring away.

"I'm going to go swimming!" Light called after her, his clothing literally exploding off his body to reveal a pair of obnoxious, flowery swim trunks.

"Be home for dinner!" she called back, waving and smiling. Light saluted her.

Misa flew for quite some time, until she spotted something shiny and golden on the ground far underneath her.

"The key!" she gasped, diving straight down. But her eyes were so heavy… no, don't close! She couldn't see... she kept missing the key…

"You lose," said the key, devouring her whole.

Misa landed in a posh living room, where everyone sat around her, sipping cups of tea and wearing tuxedos. Except for Light, who was wearing some sort of brown fur suit and sleeping in front of the fire.

"Please don't feed the dog," remarked Ryuzaki. "He's ticklish."

Misa smiled at him. "Okay!"

"Could we PLEASE get to the good part?" Light's father whined, throwing his teacup against the wall.

Ryuzaki ate it. "No."

"You SUCK," Matsu told Ryuzaki. Mochi punched him.

"I still haven't forgiven you for eating me," he then reprimanded Misa.

"But it was RYUZAKI!" she protested, pointing at the now tutu-wearing detective. "Hey, that's MY tutu!"

"Not anymore," Ryuzaki sang merrily.

"GET HIM!" Misa shrieked, and they all jumped on top of the tutu thief…

…

Misa's eyes shot open.

"Aww, it was getting fun!"

….

For the rest of the day, she couldn't look at any member of the team without collapsing into a giggling fit.


	4. Tangle

A/N:

aiushtha: My dreams seriously are like that. Maybe I get high in my sleep? ;)

I don't own Death Note.

4. Tangle

Crunch. Crunchcrunchcrunchcrunch. GULP.

Misa watched in morbid fascination as Ryuzaki devoured his way across the table. After he had finished his little… (kind of cute, actually) panda things, he then moved on to a gigantic slice of strawberry cake.

How did he DO that? How did he not get sick?

Misa was a little jealous. She liked sweets, but could hardly indulge, due to her strict diet plan. Healthy food was good for you, it was delicious, it was… not nearly as satisfying as ice cream. Darn. Stupid Ryuzaki! He was probably eating all of those things to taunt her!

She moved her gaze to Light, who had been chained to the (lucky) detective. He was clearly rather bored with the whole affair, sighing as Ryuzaki dropped crumbs all over his lap and the floor. (And now he's making a mess in her room! He had better clean that up!)

"Ryuzaki," Light began, "we've had a fairly long break, wouldn't you say? Shouldn't we get back to the investigation?"

"I'm not done eating," came the reply, before Misa could protest. She relaxed a bit. Light rolled his eyes.

Finishing his cake, Ryuzaki moved to a bowl of cherries that had been placed in the middle of the table. Misa reached for one as well. Fruit was okay. It was pretty sweet, but whoever heard of someone getting fat from fruit? Moodily (Light hadn't spoken a word to her in the past 10 minutes), she plucked the fruit off the stem with her teeth, chewed, and delicately removed the cherry pit from her mouth, setting it down on a plate. But Ryuzaki, she noticed, had eaten the entire cherry. What the heck…?

He stuck his tongue out then. Resting on its tip was a tightly knotted cherry stem.

'_PERVERT! Ugh!'_

Although… she sort of wished she could do that.

"Teach me."

Ryuzaki blinked his (freakish) wide, dark eyes. "Hm?" Beside him, Light had raised an eyebrow (she couldn't do that either! But that was for another time).

"Teach me to tie a cherry stem like that." She pointed at her addressee.

"I'm not a very good teacher."

"You're smart enough," Misa pouted, folding her arms petulantly. "Figure it out." She sent a challenging stare at Ryuzaki. Light smirked.

"Very well, Amane-san. Put the stem in your mouth."

…

About half an hour later, Misa triumphantly plucked the cherry stem from her mouth. The ends were now twisted into a loose, fragile semblance of a knot. "I did it, Light!"

Light nodded. "Good job, Misa."

Glowing with Light's praise, Misa turned to Ryuzaki, who raised a questioning thumb to his lips. "Thank you, Ryuzaki!"

"You did well," he responded emotionlessly. "Keep practicing." Misa pretended not to notice Light's sigh of relief as Ryuzaki finally stood up, falling into his usual slouch. "Well then, we must get back to the investigation. Come along, Yagami-kun."

"Aww… bye, Light! Bye, Ryuzaki! Misa will practice a lot!"

"Bye, Misa."

"Goodbye, Misa-san."

Misa watched them leave the room, Ryuzaki leading the way. She smiled a bit. Sometimes, that guy was actually pretty nice.

And that's when she noticed that the crumbs were still on the floor. And the couch. And the table.

"RYUZAKIIIIIIIIII! MISA HATES YOU, YOU FILTHY SLOB!"

Watching through a monitor, Ryuzaki allowed a tiny grin to show.


	5. Shine

Here's another update. This one takes place in a bit of an AU... the way Misa's life would have gone if she hadn't been caught up with Kira and the Death Note.

I don't own Death Note.

Shine

"You're on in 5."

"Okay," Misa responded, nodding her head eagerly. She shot a tiny grin at her manager, who smiled back at her.

"Go show them what you've got, Misa Misa!"

Misa's grin widened. "You got it!" Someone beckoned her over to a stage entrance.

As always before a show, she went through her mental checklist carefully, to make sure she was properly prepared. _'Earrings… check. Outfit… perfect. Hair… perfect. Makeup… flawless.'_ A grin made its way across Misa's face, perfect white teeth peeking through cherry red lips.

Of course everything was going right. Misa Misa was a lucky girl, overall. Everyone thought so.

Her cue came, and she stepped out into the spotlight, barely resisting the urge to spread her arms wide and bask in the screams that came from her adoring audience. She felt so loved. It was _intoxicating_.

Yes, Misa Misa was a lucky girl. As she sang, the thought came to her head that it all felt so real. The burning of the stage lights against her skin, the overpowering noise engulfing her, thousands of pairs of eyes fixated on her. Her!

_Nothing_ felt better than this.

'_Take a look, everyone…_

_I'm a star!'_


	6. Truth

Hey guys! This may or may not be the last update in a couple of weeks, because I'm heading off to college soon. I definitely won't abandon this story, though! No matter how long it's been, I ALWAYS see my stories through to the end!

Although this is sort of a collection, and not really a story...

Whatever. :P

I don't own Death Note.

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Truth

Misa was a good observer, oh yes she was. She saw through peoples' lies. It was a special gift of hers, she knew. Not everyone could do it.

The way she read people, she had been told, was simply superb. It was part of her charm – she could meet a person and within a few minutes create an accurate mental profile of them. This allowed her to behave in exactly the right way to endear herself to that particular individual.

She was good at this. So when she glanced around the hotel room where the Kira investigation team was gathered, on the very day she was released from confinement, she could tell exactly what type of person each detective was.

Of course, she had already met her dearest Light, the love of her life. And his father, who, she had to admit, she was stilla little scared of. He should have been an actor, considering his recent performance in the car. But anyone who loved Light enough to even do something like that was okay in her book.

The man with the afro seemed stressed. Perhaps he had a family, and he didn't see them much because of his heavy workload. Or maybe he hadn't gotten much sleep lately. Probably both.

The tall, thick (but definitely not fat) one seemed… impassive, like nothing could faze him. He was clearly in his element, Misa decided. Probably wasn't a chatty person.

There was a young guy with floppy hair who seemed a little too happy when she walked into the room. Most likely a fan of hers, or just a sucker for a cute girl. Misa guessed that he was the "comic relief" one in the bunch. Every group had one. He probably wasn't the brightest bulb, or at least didn't show it very often. More likely impulsive than stupid. After all, he _was_ a detective.

And Ryuzaki…

Misa didn't understand why the others seemed to find him so complicated. She could sum him up in one word:

_**PERVERT.**_

Why _else_ would he have just handcuffed himself to her boyfriend?

"This is what you meant by being together 24 hours a day?" she asked disbelievingly.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," the _pervert_ replied in a dull monotone.

Psh. Liar.

"Two guys chained together? Come on, anyone can see that you swing the other way, and this is clearly some weird fetish of yours… You were with Light at school, too!"

"I'm **NOT **doing this because I want to." Ah, a note of irritation in his voice. She'd clearly touched a nerve. Misa was never wrong, not when it came to something like this.

Giving her best model pout, she whined, "But Light belongs to me… how are we supposed to go on dates like this?"

He didn't even blink, the _pervert._ "The dates will naturally be with the three of us…"

Okay, that did it. "What the hell? I knew it! You **ARE **a pervert!" Ew! Being chained to her Light wasn't enough for him? He had to go and set up this… this THREESOME thing too? Ugh! Surely Light would never agree to –

"Misa, don't be so unreasonable."

Or maybe he would. Misa's inner self shrieked in outrage.

Not only was Ryuzaki a _pervert,_ he was a brainwasher too! There was no way that Light would normally be so… _agreeable_ to this!

Unless he was a pervert too.

"_No! It's contagious! Ryuzaki, this is really enough!"_

But wait.

If he was contagious…

….

Misa was in the shower for a long, long time. When she finally emerged, her skin was flushed pink all over.

Cleaning off _pervert_ bacteria was serious business. But she was safe for now… until the _pervert_ came around again.

Maybe there was some sort of vaccination that she could get.


End file.
